


Two For One

by Addictive_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Boy Scout Steve Rogers, Bukkake, Capslok - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Intersex Loki, Iron Frozen Shield, M/M, Maybe be continued, Multi, PWP, Shameless Smut, Slut Loki, Stony - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, birthday gift, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictive_Writer/pseuds/Addictive_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a perfect birthday gift for a super solider? Alcohol; he can't get drunk. He does not understand modern movies. Not much a tie or sock person. OH! I know....Sex coupons from the resident sexual fiends turned lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is...just smut....If you guys like it, I might continue it.

“Oh, fuck, fuck!” Loki howled in pleasure. 

“Yes, curse for me, baby,” Tony growled through clenched teeth. 

A rough hand grabbed hold on his hard cock once more, pumping in time with Tony’s thrust. Loki gasped and threw himself against Tony’s chest; his body felt on fire. The inventor wrapped his strong arm around his middle, keeping him close enough to where the arc reactor dug into his back. The pain only made the pleasure exquisite. 

Loki mewled as the hand twisted, a thumb catching the bead of precome. “Please…”

“Please, what?” A pair of lips kissed his neck, a pink tongue licked at the sweat that gathered there. 

“Fuck me!” the god cried out when Tony’s fat cock banged against his swollen prostate. 

The inventor chuckled into his ear. “Seems like we got a horny whore.”

Loki whimpered in half agreement. 

“Yes,” the hand slide away from his cock. “Though, I am not sure about calling Loki a whore…”

The thrusting stopped as Loki caught his breath. “Want a turn?” Tony slide out from Loki’s gaping hole. “Come on, I made him all hot and ready for you, Steve.”

Loki looked into the crystal blue eyes of the super solider. Steve still had his washboard bleached jeans on, the god could see the large tent in the fabric. He wetted his lips at the sight, fresh juices running down his thighs, mixing in with Tony’s previous sperm. 

The beautiful solider moved closer, the hand that had gripped his member stroked his pale cheek. Loki sighed and nuzzled against the feel of his palm. “I don’t know…” He said at last, promoting the other two to groan. 

The god cradled his hand to his cheek. “If you are so afraid of taking my ass,” a pink tongue darted out and licked at the thumb near his lip. Steve’s breath caught as Loki drew his digit into his mouth, suckling on it with an expert pair of lips. “I will let you fuck my quim.”

The blond soldier’s nose flared in arousal. Loki knew he had him. Tony let go of his middle, letting the god crawl towards the Captain. His smoothed, sun kissed chest moved up and down rapidly and Loki was drawn to stroking along the science created muscles. He bent forward and ran the pad of his tongue along the thick muscles. 

There was a deep, primal growl that emitted from his chest before Steve picked up the god like it was nothing. He threw Loki onto the bed, making him bounce once before Steve pinned him down. Sun chapped lips brutally claimed his and Loki arched forward to receive more. Loki shuddered in pleasure as his large hands made quick work down his body. 

“Oh, Rogers!” Loki moaned once his lips were released.

“That is Captain to you,” he growled into his chest before taking in a nipple.

“Captain!” he cried out as Steve’s pearly teeth dug into his flesh. 

There was a creak of wood and from the corner of his eye, he saw Tony take his place on a chair near the bed. He smirked at the mewling god, his brown eyes dark with arousal at the sight before him. Loki sighed and ran his fingers through the golden hair. 

“I want your cock inside me, Captain.” Loki purred, his thighs rubbed against each other to dull the fire. 

Steve pulled back so suddenly that the god thought that all his courage had waned. His sky blue eyes were unreadable as they moved over Loki’s form. The god swallowed and shifted at his gaze. Steve grabbed hold of his quivering thighs and wench them apart, hard enough to send shouts of pain through him. Oh, that felt so wonderful. 

He looked at Loki apologetically, which he only got a nod of understanding. Barely experienced fingers pinched and pried at his pale thighs. Loki bucked his hips up, guiding him where he need to go. His Adam’s apple bobbled as it moved towards the center. Loki held back a shudder as his fingers lifted up his cock. 

Where his balls should be were a pair of glistening pair of pale lips, dusted with black hair. Dripping down from the lips was the product of Loki’s arousal for Steve. Thick fingers ran along the outer edge, testing to make sure what he was saying was true. 

“Does it scare you, Rogers?” Loki’s nails scratch along his scalp in comfort. “To see a man with both a cock and a vagina?”

Steve’s eyes still had the look of need but, his eyes still looked unsure. “I…uh…it is…strange…” he was nothing but honest. 

The god chuckled, “All Jotuns are born with male and female parts. We are intersex.”

“And Loki loves being stuffed in both holes.” Tony laughed from his spot, which earned a heated glare from the god. “Its fine, Steve. It works the same, feels the same but, it totally amazing.”

“If you are sure…”

“Yes, I am sure,” Loki was getting tired of not being filled. “Just…fuck me.”

His index moved closer and hone in on the bundle of nerves in between. Loki bucked up sharply at the feeling. “Not yet…”

“What do you mean not-Oh!”

Thick lips wrapped around his engorged clit. Loki flopped on the bed as the tongue that gave the Avengers commands daily ran along his most sensitive area. Steve sucked into his clit, his fingers still testing the surrounding area. The god mewled in pleasure, his eyes falling shut so he can feel the feeling. Steve’s teeth skidded against the clit, sending the perfect amount of pain through the god. 

Loki’s eyes flew open when he felt two fingers pushing into. The captain was easily drawn to the feeling of Loki’s pussy wrapped around his fingers that he didn’t warn the god when he slid in another. Loki cursed loudly as the fingers rocked in and out of his tight hole. 

Tony said nothing as all the god heard was his pants as the inventor pleasured himself to this. A tongue went back to the bundle of nerves, flickering against it like it was a drum. Loki screeched and thrashed on the bed. 

“Oh, oh, oh by the Norns!” Loki didn’t care who heard him. “Don’t stop! Please! Don’t stop!”

But, he did. 

Loki opened his mouth to snap at the Captain for not following orders and he was a syllable in before his voice got caught into his throat. He slammed right into home. While Tony’s cock had width, it was the patriot who had the length. Steve caught his legs and pulled them over his shoulders, bending Loki in an odd angle 

By this position, Steve’s thrusts were making his cock push against the pleasure spot towards the back. Loki could no longer speak as the solider took him, thrusting into him like Loki’s wet quim had the source of all truths and his cock was the only way to unlock them. Loki was rocked up the bed, the super solider kept pulling him back before his head banged against the headboard. 

Loki never felt such pleasure, Tony never had the strength to really make it hurt. The god shuddered in bliss and threw his head back. His caught the sight of his other lover pumping his cock, trying to keep in time with the brutality of the Captain. 

“Tony…” Loki reached forward, wanting to grab onto his inventor. 

Tony was up at the flash to his side. His cock twitched in need, he looked ready to come undone. “Yeah, baby?”

Steve slowed his movements as he watch the pair of lovers look each other. Loki wetted his lips and drew his head upwards. “I want you,” he whispered into the sex scented room. “To fuck my mouth.”

Tony groaned and followed the god’s commands. He grabbed his cock and moved it towards Loki’s waiting mouth. The raven haired god groan as his mouth was filled by the thickness of his lover. Steve had to wait for a tap on his arm before he continued with his thrusts.

Soon they became synced as Steve fucked his dripping quim as Tony fucked his mouth. The genius had to grab the back of his head to keep it upright. Loki refused to close his eyes as he was filled to the brink. He was glad he didn’t close his eyes as he saw a sight that nearly sent him over the edge.

Captain America grabbed the back of the Iron Man and pulled him towards a heated kiss. Tony’s eyes flared in surprised at how wanton the boy scout was acting. Still, Loki watched as they battled for dominance over the other ones mouth, their tongues fighting against each out. 

While Tony had Steve’s lips, his hand moved down and took control of Loki’s bouncing cock. Tony’s movements were a sharp contrast to the roughness of the two, it was slow and tender. When his thumb padded over the slit, Loki couldn’t hold back enough. 

Loki screamed around Tony’s cock as starts exploded right before his eyes. A gushing of warmth rushed over him, sending him reeling back onto the bed. He could feel the stickiness of his sperm dripping down his chest as more juice dripped down thighs towards the crack of his ass. 

Both of his lovers looked ready to follow him but, Loki wasn’t going to have it. With godlike reflexes, Loki spun out from underneath both of them. They blinked at each other in confusion, their cocks dripping with Loki’s bodily fluids. 

Loki panted, his lips were swollen red from the blow job. “I want you…” he wetted his lips. “To come over me.”

“Fuck…” Tony whispered at the premise. 

“Alright.” Came Steve’s reply.

Loki knelt on the bed as both of the heroes stood up, side by side. He was surprised when Steve took hold of Tony’s cock and Tony did the same with the other. In union, as if they practice this before, pumping their cocks vigorously. Loki groaned and craned his body forward. It took only a minute before both heroes came.  
Jets of wet sperm flew into the air and landed right on the god. It hit him in the face, he didn’t know which mixture belong to whoever managed to hit his mouth. Like an eager cat licking the cream off their fur, Loki licked up what come he could catch. 

There was no need for any more orders as the mortals knew what to do. Their tongues joined his as they cleaned away what Loki couldn’t reach. Steve licked up the side of his cheek as Tony took over his forehead. The god shuddered and grabbed hold of his lovers, letting them clean him off.

Once Loki’s face was clear, all of three smashed their lips together. Loki wasn’t sure if he was kissing Tony or clicking his teeth against Steve’s, it didn’t matter. All that mattered as the feeling of being enveloped into their embraces. 

“God…” Steve pulled away, breathless from the ordeal. A light laugh clipped into the air. “That was so birthday present.”

“Mmm,” Tony kissed the super soldier’s neck. “It was. And here I thought I would have to spend a fortune to celebrate.”

Not wanting to be left alone, Loki took to licking up the sweat collected around Steve’s pecks. Steve groaned when his teeth nipped at the flesh. “Who’s…birthday is it next?”

“Well, mine isn’t until November…” Tony sighed. 

“That is six months from now!”

“I have no idea about Loki. Loki, when is your birthday? Do you have one?”

“For crying out loud,” Loki growled and looked both of them. “We shouldn’t just do this every…three times a year. We can do anytime we want to. Nothing is stopping us.”

There was a pause before Tony spoke again. “We could celebrate Lincoln’s birthday,” he suggested. “Heh….we can put the wood in wood log.”

Loki’s green eyes bet Steve’s blue ones. “Should we use silk or rope?”

The god looked back at the genius who was still snickering to himself. “Chains.”

With a flick of his wrist, chains latched themselves from the bedpost. The metal links circle around Tony’s wrist like snakes. He only had time to yelp before he was yanked backwards onto the bed. The magical chains pulled at his limbs until the genius as spread across the bed like a hog. 

Loki smirked as Tony thrashed against his binds. He turned his head towards Steve once again. “After the birthday boy,” he purred. 

Steve grabbed hold of his neck, placing a deep kiss before launching himself at the inventor. Tony screams turned into moans as the super soldier’s fingers rammed into his tight hole. 

It felt good to be so giving on one’s nameday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smut continues

Tony was yanked down to the bed, his head banging against the pillow beneath. The chains had a mind of their own as he was stretched until it was satisfactory to the caster of these chains. Loki, despite being covered in come and bruised lips, he still towered over the inventor like the god he was. His kissed bruised lips curled into mischief, his eyes still had the sheen of chaos that broke through the dark haze of lust. 

The Iron Man pulled at the chains, the metal links were cutting into his flesh but, knowing Loki, the chains were not meant to cut off circulation. Tony licked his lips, he could still taste himself and Steve on his tongue. 

Steve. 

Steve was currently looking at the god in awe, it was almost a religious look to it. Tony felt his stomach coil in jealous, he strained against the metal chains. Only he got to worship Loki like the god he was. 

The jealousy was quickly forgotten when he saw the boy scout crushing his lips against the gods. It was like watching the clash of yin and yang, dark and light, sun and the moon. Loki’s pale skin was more white compare to the sun kissed skin of the Captains. Tony let out another shout, he could feel himself growing harder again. 

“Come on!” Tony shouted, his hips bucking up, his cock waving for attention. “You can’t keep me here!”

The Captain pulled away from the crazed to look at him. Tony’s breath was caught in his throat at the steel look in those baby blues. He was looking down at Tony, not with a timid expression he had when they first started, when they first approached Steve with the gift idea. Steve was looking at Tony like he was prey. Captain America was looking down the playboy like he would an enemy, confident to make him cry out for mercy. 

And it was so hot. 

Captain America kneeled down in front of Tony, between his legs. His large hand zooming towards Tony’s waiting hole. Tony shouted as his large fingers broke through the tight ring of muscles. Steve pumped his fingers but, even though the patriot was stroking his growing cock, the pleasure was waning towards the pain side. 

“Steve…” Tony grunted, his eyes closed. 

“Rogers.” Tony cracked open his eyes to see Loki placing a lily white hand on his arm. “You are hurting, Stark. We do not do that until later.”

“Great to know you care, baby.” He hissed out. Loki gave him a slap on his stomach in response.   
Steve’s predator resolve was broken by the scarlet cheeks from embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

Tony squirmed against his bonds. His asshole was burning from the sensation of Steve’s too greedy pumps. “It’s fine.” Damn, his cute and adorable face. 

The god eased the Captain’s fingers from Tony’s hole, sending quakes through the inventor at the lost. Perhaps, Tony wasn’t the only one afflicted with Captain Adorable-Face Syndrome as Loki cradled Steve’s hand in his. “One must be careful about placing anything foreign in ones back end, Rogers.” Loki said as he cleaned his fingers. 

“Oh…yeah…” Steve cleared his throat, his face growing hotter by the second. “Sorry. I didn’t know.” 

The Captain bowed his head in apology. Tony felt a pang of sympathy for the super solider, it wasn’t as if they had manly pillow fights in the barracks, despite Tony’s fantasies. Loki looked over at Tony, his emerald eyes rolling at the humble solider. 

“Hey, be easy on the solider, Lokes,” Tony answered to his lover’s annoyed look. “It wasn’t like you were an instant expert when you first had sex. Remember Halloween?” 

“Idiot.” Loki cursed under his breath. Tony smirked at how red his lover’s cheeks got. 

Forgetting the other lover, Loki turned back to Steve. His long fingers tipped the Captain’s face up, his other hand grabbing the same hand that was once inside Tony. “The proper lubrication is needed…so you can gently glide into that passage. Not enough and all you will get is pain.”

“So…” Steve wetted his lips. His eyes flickering over to the tub of lube on the bedside table. “Lube, yes?”

The chuckle Loki had was both dark and seductive. “Oh, Rogers,” Loki pulled up his hand to his face. “There are many ways to substitute that substance. Let me show you.” He pulled Steve’s fingers into his mouth once more. 

Tony let out a moan at how Loki parted his lips, letting them all see his lying tongue swirling around the digits. Steve hardly made a sound, his chest pumping in air quickly at the display. Loki ran his tongue up length of the fingers, wetting it with his own salvia. 

“Now,” the god gave the tips one last kiss before freeing his hand. “Try it now.”

Like a good solider, Steve followed his orders. Tony’s dark eyes met Steve’s baby blues, the pupil was wide enough that it nearly covered the blue ring. Careful about his fingers, Steve petted Tony’s face with his other hand.   
“Are you sure about this, Tony?” He whispered, his voice had the edge of the nervousness that both made Tony’s heart skip and his frustration flare. Either Steve was truly nervous about doing this or, somehow between the first kiss and Loki’s warm quim engulfing him, Steve developed a teasing skill. 

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “Its fine, Steve.” 

The Captain gave him a nod before he shifted back on his knees. Tony shifted in his spot, arching his hips upwards. With dry hand, Steve petted and groped at the skin near his asshole. Steve swallowed the last of his hesitance and pushed the first finger through. 

Tony yelped and buck upwards, which only served to impale him deeper. Dear God. The combination of Steve’s thick fingers and Loki’s salvia, warm and wet, it was so heavenly. Steve, taking his eagerness as a good sign, added another finger through. 

“Fuck!” He hissed through his teeth. Two fingers in and Tony was feeling stretched. 

“Rogers,” Loki’s pale face made into his vision, the god hovered behind the solider. The god nuzzled his long nose against the hollow of Steve’s shoulder. “Pry your fingers apart inside.”

“Yes, Loki.” Steve did as he was told and Tony shouted in pleasure. “Like this?”

“Good, boy,” Loki cooed, his lips claiming a spot on Steve’s neck. “Now, pump your fingers.”

The genius eyes fluttered close as Steve pumped his fingers into him. His fingers only scratched at the surface of his prostate, which made Tony grunt and try to move closer. Steve grabbed hold on his hip, pinning him down with barely any effort. 

Tony listen to Loki’s voice, giving Steve orders. Orders to pleasure Iron Man. He told the patriot when to move his fingers, when and how to grip Tony’s straining cock, and when to add a few more fingers. The mad god was giving the good solider orders and he was following it without a pause. Tony’s back arched, he couldn’t get a word out before Steve did something to cut him off. 

“I think he is ready…” Tony opened his eyes to see Loki pulling the Captain away, his fingers slipping out. 

“Ready? Ready for what?” Steve eyes were affixed to him. 

“For the main event, Captain.” Loki’s eyes gleamed in the light. 

“Loki…” Tony groaned. He knew that look. Loki was up to something. 

Loki ignored him and paid all his attention to the Captain. “You remember how Tony took me before? From behind?” Steve’s face colored. “You are going to do that to him.”

“What?!” “Oh Fuck…” Came the two replies. 

Steve moved up before the god could catch him. He got up from the bed, panic on his face. His face might be wide open to his troubles but, with the hard and dripping cock, it was hard to know how he really felt. “I…I can’t do that!”

“Hey, Steve-o,” Tony tried to sit up but the chains prevented him. “It’s perfectly fine to do this. It isn’t like your time, we here in the modern age, think differently. It is okay to be gay or bisexual or whatever.” 

Steve swallowed. “It’s not that…I mean…it’s weird for me to even do this.” 

“You say this after you fucked Loki’s puss-Ow! That hurt babe!” Tony glared at his divine lover, his stomach still red from his slap. 

“Stark, must you-” Loki’s rant was cut off by the Captain. 

“I never did this before,” With both set of eyes on him, the shift in the spotlight was making Steve sweat. “Anything of this before….”

“You are….were a virgin….”

“Heh. Déjà vu of Halloween, eh, Loki?” Tony shifted his torso to move from the smack again. 

Loki managed to smack his cock, which sent waves of pain and pleasure through him. The god left the inventor to squirm on the bed as he stood from the bed. “Let me show you how it is done.” He said soothingly as he gripped the Captain’s hand. 

Loki placed Steve over Tony, who got an obscured view of what was happening. The Captain hovered over Tony, propped up by his elbows and knees. “Is he gentle?” Steve whispered. 

“Gentle enough for this,” Tony replied in all honesty. “He might be vicious but he knows when to be gentle. It’s kind of cute.”

“Must I gag you, Stark?” Loki growled from somewhere above Steve. 

“Love you too, babe?”

There was a grumbled which was followed by a clicking of a tube. Tony looked back at Steve and saw a flicker of nervousness that haunted his face. Tony leaned forward and pulled his lips to his. Distracted by the kiss, Steve groaned and relaxed as Tony’s tongue ran along the length of his lips. Steve parted his lips and let the genius’s tongue to slide through. It took only a second before Steve gain control of the tiny battle between them. 

Their kiss was broken when a gasp was pulled from Steve’s lips. Tony craned his head to look over his shoulder, even from the limited view, Tony knew what Loki was doing just by the solid expression on the god’s face. 

Steve’s gasps turned into moans slowly as the god slide fingers through his virgin hole. Tony watched his face contort in pleasure, enjoying how Steve’s bottom lip was pulled through his teeth. The man was bucking slowly over him, thrusting against Loki’s talented fingers. Tony felt the splashes of Steve’s precome on his stomach at his movements. 

“Fuck!” Hearing Steve curse was suddenly hot. 

“Hey, hey, look at me.” The Captain looked at Tony again. “Kiss me.” 

Their lips collided together. He heard when Loki withdrew his fingers by the way Steve shuddered. Tony kept his mind distracted by trying to gain control. Steve groaned and deepen the kiss. Tony heard the squeeze of lube and he knew it was time. 

“Relax,” Tony whispered into his lips before sealing them once more. 

Steve’s teeth bit his lip hard, his body bucking forward as Loki penetrated him. There was a chorus of groans that filled the air. Unable to keep his lips to Tony’s, Steve buried his face into the crook of his neck. 

Now, Tony could see the action. The god’s eyes were squeezed shut, his hands gripping the Captain’s hips. Tony knew what was going through Loki’s mind at the moment. How tight Steve felt around him, how pleasurable it was it gripped his cock so snugly. How much would it take for make him loose? 

Loki wetted his lips and pulled back before ramming in. Steve shouted into Tony’s shoulder at the fierceness of the god. The god only gave the Captain a few more tender thrusts before going wild, the need to take care of the virginal solider lost. Only, the Captain didn’t seem bothered by the fierce thrust, he was enjoying given the moans and pants that came from his lips. 

Steve’s hard cock brushed against Tony’s in Loki’s thrusts. Tony groaned at the feeling, it felt amazing if only hollow. As much as he wanted Steve to enjoy this, he wanted something else. As if sensing his thoughts, Steve pulled back. 

“S-stop!” Steve panted. 

Loki stopped. “Is there something the matter, Rogers?” 

“Tony…” The Captain wetted his lips. “We can’t forget about Tony.” 

“Hey,” Tony swallowed his need as much as possible. “This day is about you. You should be the one to be pleasured. I can take care of myself later.”

“No.” Stern blue eyes stared down at him. “No. It is my day and I get what I want. And I want…I want…”

“Yes?”

“I want to make love to you, Tony…” His breath was caught in his throat. “While Loki is in me.” 

“Fuck…” Tony had no idea who said that but, it was agreed upon. 

There wasn’t a second more of a pause before Loki handed Steve the lube. They both groaned as Steve shifted on his knees, his cock bouncing against his stomach. The Captain took a very generous amount of lube on his fingers. Tony watched, transfixed as Steve baptized his member in the slippery substance. 

With what remained on his fingers, Steve eased his fingers through Tony’s hole. It was still prepared from his earlier work, no doubt Loki’s salvia had a play in that. Tony groaned as Steve prepared him further, stretching him out. 

“Ready?” Steve asked, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Tony’s hips. In his lust haze, Tony wondered where he picked that neat trick from. 

“Yes.” Tony whispered into the room. 

Tony didn’t hold back the moan as Steve pushed his way through. His cock made up when his fingers couldn’t do. It pressed against his prostate in the most exquisite way. Steve waited until he was at full hilt before he stared to move. 

With the added presence of Loki, leading the charge, Tony was pushed up the bed by the two great forces. No more words were said as Loki sandwiched Steve between them, the men nothing but thinking of their own needs. 

Tony’s moans were met with Steve’s groans as it was met with Loki’s breathless gasps. It was a choir from heaven. 

It wasn’t long until Tony was pushed over the edge. He might have cried out both of their names or just a random scientific term as his mind exploded by the force of pleasure. Warm come splashed against his stomach. 

Loki slammed once more into the super solider before he cried out in pleasure. By some miracle, or just added super serum, Steve held out for a few more thrusts before spilling into Tony. The genius groaned at the feeling, how warm it felt in his passage. 

Carefully, they untangled from each other. Loki was kind enough to let Tony go, letting the inventor rolled to his side to make room for the solider. Steve flopped into the middle of the bed, which Loki cleaned by magic. 

Tony took the left side as Loki took the other. Steve had his face buried in the pillow, his back to the world. Tony pulled up a fallen sheet over them, taking a pause to look at the delicious romp of the patriot. His tight hole was leaking with Loki’s seed. 

Loki wordlessly handed him a wet cloth and Tony gently wiped it from Steve’s passage, gentle enough to not wake up. Once he was done, he did the same to himself on the other end of the cloth.

Tony laid his cheek against Steve’s shoulder blade, his eyes meeting emerald green. Loki’s thin lips quirked into a goofy smile, his hand reached for Tony’s. Tony couldn’t help but feel warmth blossom in his chest as he gripped on the thin hand of his lover. 

“We need to do this more often.” Tony whispered when the soldier’s snores were heard. Not even the genetically modified solider could last long in a sex marathon. “Like…more more often.”

“You are such a sexual fiend, Stark.” Loki teased. 

Tony reached forward, pulling the god’s face over the back of the solider. Unlike before, this kiss was tenderer and more loving. “That’s why you love me, Loki.”

“Mmm,” Loki licked the mortal’s lips. “Let the fates be judge of that.”

Tony laughed and kissed his god once more time before letting his eyes close. Loki’s took up the room on the Captain’s arm. They both fell asleep, holding their hands together, twin gold bands wrapped their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am continuing this....until I stop I guess? I just writing this smut. Please leave kudos, comments, subscribe to this smut.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki paced the area between the bar and the wall which held the fireplace. He managed to wear down the nice stone floors with a slight dip, which was impressive in itself. Emerald eyes flicked over, through the large wall of glass, scanning the skyline for his answers. 

“Damn it, Stark,” he growled, his chest rumpling with anger. Nothing had change since the last time he looked, ten seconds ago. 

The god returned to bouncing between his spot like a inane mouse unable to find the cheese in such a simple maze. His hands cracked with magic, sparks of anger bouncing onto the floor like the discards of a firework. It was too far for him to see where the damnable inventor was. 

Loki stilled in his movements when he heard the rumbling sound of the air being cut through. His lips twisted down as the stretch of landing near the penthouse had yet to be filled. 

_“Mister Laufeyson,” the voice in the ceiling spoke. “The Quinjet has docked.”_

“Finally. Take me to it.” 

As soon as the elevator snapped closed, Loki got a look at his muddled reflection in the reflective surface. His black hair was a mess, from countless times of his fingers running through them. Even his clothes looked rumbled. Loki smoothed down his hair and looked as presentable as ever. His inventor shouldn’t need to see the physical strain of his god. 

The elevator dinged open and Loki stepped out, ready to berate the Iron Man. He was one syllable out when his voice went dead. The floor that docked the Quinjet, the Avenger’s choice of transportation, was just a simple layout with carts for supplies and a semi-business area with a tapped up map of the world. 

It never felt so hollow. 

Clint was sitting on one of the counters, his puppyish face turned down towards the arrow in his hand. The man who housed the Hulk within him was on the ground, sitting next to Clint’s feet, as if standing was too much. Natasha looked up from her spot from the adjoining table. 

Loki sensed something was wrong. “Where is Stark?” he asked plainly, not seeing his inventor anywhere. “Where is he?” he demanded again. 

“Brother…”

Loki whipped around, his body already tense but now it was stiff at having being sneaked upon by Thor. “Thor…where is Iron Man?” 

“He…” the golden god swallowed, his blue eyes looking at everyone for answers.   
Thor didn’t react when Loki was suddenly in front of him, placing a dagger against his neck. “Where is Anthony?” Loki snapped at him. 

“Loki.” 

Steve had emerged from a door off to the side. Loki’s stomach fell when he recognize the room, a place he dreaded going into. “He’s here.” 

The dagger clanked on the floor as Loki forgot about composure as he ran towards the Captain and into the room behind him. The world felt unhinged as Loki stopped as soon as his eyes landed on the sight before him. 

The gold plate mask was off, letting Loki to see his lover’s eyes closed. His gold and red armor was littered with scratches from battle, taking away nearly all the chrome coloring. Loki forced himself to walk forward, his feet heavy as stones. Stretching from the tip of the shoulder to the mid-section was an inch wide gap that went all the way down to the underbelly of the suit. 

“Our intel was wrong,” Steve spoke, standing behind him. “There weren’t a couple of local terrorists; there was a whole army. We manage to taken down nearly all of them before one of sneaked up on Clint. Tony dove down and took the brunt of the hit. After we noticed Tony was down, Thor summoned all his power and….killed the rest.”

Loki let out a bitter laugh at his brother’s berserker nature, his hand petting along Tony’s face. He closed his eyes, inhaling a sharp breath. Slowly, he turned back to face the captain. “Get Dr. Banner…we need to remove his suit so I can heal him.” 

Steve nodded his head, taking the orders without question. Loki turned back to Tony, sensing life within his lover fading slowly. The god’s heart grew heavy at the thought of seeing a world without Tony. 

“Captain,” there was no sound of retreating footsteps. “Will you please-?”

Steve’s fingers cupped his chin, pulling the god over into a kiss. A small shudder of warm went through Loki, as the patriotic soldier’s lips filled him things he needed right now. Reassurance, confidence, hope. “He will be alright, Loki.” His voice filled in the rest with promises. “You are good with what you do.”

The god pushed the captain away. “Go before I force you.” There was a light tease to his tone, the Captain’s nature filling him. 

The Captain turned on his heel and shouted for Bruce. Loki looked back at his lover. “You are a stupid man.”  
\--  
The penthouse living area was dark, which Loki welcomed. He was nearly two thousand years old, he spent centuries fighting wars alongside his brother and fellow Asgardians, against foes that stood five stories taller than him. Spent a winter trapped in a season long snow storm, with nothing to survive on but melted snow and berries. Even been through the hands of Chitarui. 

But, nothing could ever compare to the fear that Tony would die. Loki almost lost him this day. It was touch and go, the fates wanted to bring the billionaire into their bosoms but, Loki wasn’t going to let that happened. 

His fist curled up tight. Loki would rather die than to see Tony fall. If Tony were to die, then Loki would…

The sudden cold glass against his neck woke him from his thoughts. The lights in the penthouse awoken to a dim, letting Loki see who stood behind him. Steve towered over him, wearing normal jeans and a tight forming shirt. The patriot held the cold glass of amber liquor against his neck. 

“Rogers…” Perhaps he was getting rusty if Loki didn’t hear Steve approach. 

“Can I sit?”

“As your countrymen say often; tis free.” Loki responded, earning a small laugh from him. 

Steve kept his blue eyes locked in his as he moved to sit beside the god. He handed Loki the glass, which after a small sip, revealed to be scotch. “You know how I detest Midgardian liquor,” he said after the third timid sip. “Tis but piss water compare to Asgardian mead.”

The blond captain draped his arm on the back of the couch, “At least you can get drunk. The serum in me regenerates my cells quicker than most. I can’t get drunk anymore.”

“Perhaps I shall return to Asgard, to give you a barrel or two,” Loki drank down the rest of the offered drink. “If you can’t get drunk, I am certain that Tony…that…that Tony…” 

Steve said nothing as he pulled Loki into am embrace. The god pressed his face into the crock of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent. “Tony will be alright,” he rubbed the bare skin of Loki’s arm. “Just give him a few days to recover and he will be up and running. Maybe even less, given how stubborn he is.” 

“And the next time, Rogers?” Loki muttered soberly into his throat. “What if I am not around to heal him? What if the wounds are too great and he dies? What if…”

Loki’s chin was pinched as Steve made him look up. His blue eyes swam with solid determination. “I won’t let that happen, ever.” He sounded angry about Loki’s lack of faith. 

“But…”

“Ever.” 

Loki’s heart was pounding at Steve’s firm resolve. He knew that the Captain would lay down his life for any one of his teammates. That was how good of a man he was. Still, Loki’s stomach clench at the thought of Steve acting upon his good nature like that. 

What a strange feeling to feel. Years ago, Loki would have loved to see any one of the Avengers dead. Now, after being forced into their company, that need waned to the point where Loki would kill others if they harmed his comrades. 

“Kiss me.” Loki said suddenly, sparkling more shock to them both. 

“What?” Steve looked around, as if expecting someone to walk through the elevators. “Loki, I can’t…Tony…”

Swinging his leg over, Loki straddled the firm and muscled lap of the patriot. “I need a distraction,” Loki purred, running his nails along the subtle stubble of his face. “I need to not think for the moment.” 

Steve remained motionless but, his eyes narrowed in anger. “Is that all I am to you? A distraction?” 

The god resisted rolling his eyes. “Of course not,” he shook his head. His fingers began to play with the buttons on Steve’s shirt. “You are more than that.” 

“Then what am I?” 

Loki paused. Steve wanted to be told, to be assured. As if he wasn’t sure of himself. “A lover. And more importantly…a friend.” 

Steve’s hand gripped the edges of his hips, obviously pleased with his titles. “A friend…” he whispered back. “What kind of friend sleeps with his best friend’s husband?”

“Oh, by the Norns!” Loki couldn’t stand it any longer. “You ask this now…after what we have been through? What we did?” 

Steve looked away. 

Loki’s frustration cool downed. “Oh Rogers…” He spoke softly. “Don’t you realize? That both Tony and I…cherished that day. Your nameday. In the still of the night, we do talk about it.” 

There was a subtle arch of his eyebrow that told Loki that he had Steve hooked. “That’s a lie…”

Loki chuckled, despite his words, he knew what Steve wanted to hear. “It is the truth, Captain. As soon as you flew from our bed, we talked in so much lengths what we could do to capture you again,” Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbled. The god leaned forward, his nose brushing at his ear. “We discussed in depth about what we would do once we would have you. Oh, the plans we have for you.” 

Steve’s hand flexed and Loki was brought closer. The god wetted his lips, his hand pulling at the buttons. “One plan we liked best…as us reenacting the day, years ago, when I first came to Midgard. How things would have happened on that plane,” Loki pulled his earlobe between his teeth. “Should have happened.” 

Steve gave a shuddering breath, as if he just came back from a marathon. “Like what?” 

Loki licked the shell of his ear. “You, man of the old ages, would feel the need to punish me like you did in your times. Placing me over your knee, pulling down my breeches, and smacking me like the bad boy I was. Am.” 

“And Tony?” His hand ran down his back, towards Loki’s ass. “What would he be doing in this scenario?” 

“Knowing him,” Loki popped the last button his shirt and began to push it down. Steve’s chest was warm underneath his hand. “He would have the urge to study me. See my reactions. See if I have the same pain threshold as a normal humans. And of course…” 

“What?” Steve was beginning to swell underneath him.

“I don’t.” Loki slow smirked set Steve to squeezing his ass. “He would order you to punish me, spank me, harder and harder….and harder,” he breathed out, his eyes fluttering closer, imagining this. “Given your super solider serum, you would have enough force for do some damage to me. Perhaps, I say nothing. Scream for nothing. But, you would stop when you felt my hard on pressing against your leg.” 

Fingers curled around his straining erection. Loki moaned and bucked towards the hand. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Loki shuttered as Steve traced the outline of it gently, like it was a canvas needing painting. “Oh, Rogers.” 

Seeing the god without composure gave Steve the confidence he needed. His lips latched onto the side of Loki’s neck, pulling flesh between teeth. “Keep going.” He growled into his throat. 

Loki had to sucked down a breath as Steve’s other hand began to unbutton his pants. “Steven-” The bite to his neck was his warning. “G-given your virginal state, you would be shocked to have someone grow aroused from what had to be a punishment. Tony, of course in his perverted nature, would suggest that Asgardians would show their pain through what Midgardians think of showing arousal.” 

The god whimpered as delicate painter’s fingers gripped him tightly. Steve moved onto his Adam’s apple, suckling on the muscle like it was a teat. Loki rocked into the Captain’s fingers as Steve began a slow pace. 

Loki didn’t think he could go on but, Steve would not allow that. “Tony, somehow, would goad you into thinking that perhaps, using the reversal will have an impact. I would be stripped on my clothes, naked and aroused to the world. Tony would gripped me by the neck, unlocking the panel where his crotch os and force me to suck on his hard cock.”

“And you would have allowed this?” Steve looked concern about the aggressive nature. 

“Tis a fantasy, Captain,” Loki sighed at the need to reassure the man further. “Yes, I would have allowed this. I was in that high level of arousal, I would have allowed it. Anyway, Tony would make me suck his cock, pulling on my hair. And you…” Loki keened when Steve flicked his thumb over his weeping cock. 

“Please…” Loki whimpered. “No more.” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve sounded disappointed. 

“No!” Loki screamed rather too quickly. “No…No more stories. I must take action.” 

Steve gave a soft gasp as both of their clothes vanished into the void. The Captain still held onto Loki, his movements stopped. Loki’s pussy was wet with arousal, dripping droplets onto Steve’s exposed lap. “Loki…” Steve stammered. 

“Shh, no more words,” Loki nipped at his lips. “Just action.” 

They groaned in unison as Loki’s warm heat wrapped around Steve’s cock. Loki pulled the Captain into a kiss as his hips began to rock in a slow rhythm. Taking the initiate, Steve’s grip on his hips pushed Loki on further.

Soon, they began a deep rhythm, the Captain pulling Loki up on his cock every fifth stroke and slamming him back down on the seventh. Loki had to grip onto his shoulders for purchase as Steve used his inhuman strength to push him down. 

His cock bounced against his stomach, letting droplet of precum spill over Steve’s chest. Steve abandon his hip to grab onto Loki’s scalp, crashing their lips together. Loki keened as he bit and licked his tongue through Steve’s. 

Loki let out a screamed as the last hard thrust pushed him over the edge. He gripped Steve’s cock as he shook in orgasm. As if his quim was too tight to pull away from, Steve emptied himself in his passage. The god was all gasps and soft breaths as he cooled down. 

“Loki…” Steve pulled him into a gentler kiss, as if the rough thrusts never happened. “Are you better?”

Loki nodded against his lips. “Yes…” He cracked his eye open. “Although…I might need more distractions throughout the course of Tony’s recovery…” 

Steve’s nose flared up. “And when he is recovered?” 

Loki clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Well…we can always make that fantasy come true…” 

“God, I hope he recovered soon.” Steve swore with a groan, Loki could feel him swelling already.

“Mmm, me too Rogers…me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this muse for this story will not die. It needs to continued. Fuck.....


	4. Chapter 4

Tony quirked a tired smile as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. Two nice globes bubbled under the thin bed sheet, perfect in shape and just ready to squeeze. His weary eyes traveled up length of the pale back that was as white as alabaster in the moonlight. A head was buried in the pillow at the top, black hair draped over the sides, smooth as silk. 

Tony felt an urge of energy as the body shifted in sleep, twisting over to expose the flat stomach that only had a dusting of hair trailing down. In the movement, the bed sheet was tugged down, exposing the trail of hair that lead to the juncture of the legs. Inwardly, as to not wake up his bed companion, he cursed as the sheet stopped just above what he desired to see. 

He tugged off his clothes and threw them haphazardly towards the void of his dark bedroom. Letting the moonlight guide him towards the familiar path, Tony neared the bed. Before he could make a move, green eyes looked up at him. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked despite the lack of sleep in those eyes. 

Still, Loki stretched up in a yawn, if only to tease Tony with the view of his body. “Mmm, what time is it?” 

Tony hardly knew that answer himself. “It’s night,” Loki rolled his eyes. “And it is young.” He grinned, the glint in his eyes was obvious. “We are young.” 

Loki yawned, deeply, as if he was more bored than tired. “There is nothing young about you.”

Tony pouted, “Are you calling me old?”

“Well, I’m not calling you a child, Anthony,” Loki rolled over onto his side, facing away from Tony. Without the brilliant sight, Tony plopped down on the bed. Either it was the heavy tension that filled the room or it was Loki’s lack of patience. “But, perhaps I do like old things.” 

Tony’s eyebrow rose as his god spun around to his other side. “Yeah?” he reached over and stroked the silky strands of his hair. 

Loki purred like a cat, craning his body towards the genius. “Mmm, yes,” Tony chuckled as Loki pressed himself against Tony’s side. Tony moved his hand towards Loki’s pale neck. “Old things have their perks. Like wine, a good book,” his tongue darted out and licked at his lips. “And experience.” 

“Jesus, Lokes,” just a few words and Tony was glad he had taken off his clothes. Talk about feeling like a teenager again. Loki’s fangs flashed in warning when he tried to pull his hand away from Loki’s body. The lithe god moved upwards, towards Tony, letting his hand fall down with the bed sheet. “Fuck, Loki…”

No matter how many years could pass, Tony could never be less impressed with Loki’s naked body. In the silver light that made its way through the blinds, Loki’s form seemed to glow. He kneeled down, his legs spread apart wide enough for Tony to get a tease of what laid behind that thick organ. Nearly stretching to his thigh, Loki’s cock was nestled in a forest of black hair, which Tony knew well enough that it was as soft as the hair on his head. 

As if his nudity was nothing, Loki leaned back on his haunches. “Yes, Anthony?” he asked innocently. “What is it?” 

Long fingers glided over his lean thigh, Tony’s heart was beating fast as he watched Loki wrap them around his limp cock. Loki never broke eye contact with him as those talented fingers danced across himself. Loki was expecting him for say something but, all words were beginning to melt out of his ears as Tony was drawn towards his god. 

Still without a reply, Loki’s fingers took on a more aggressive tone. Faster they went, his whole hand gripping the length of himself. Without words to help him, Tony reached forward and joined Loki. With a quick slip of his hand, Tony was the only one left with the hard, pulsing cock in hand. 

“Tony...” Loki groaned, his eyelids closed half way, as to not break eye contact with Tony. 

The cock twitched in his hand as Tony pulled himself up to his knees, facing Loki. With new found courage, Tony drew out a single word. “Loki.” 

There was a pause between them, a gap of silence that spoke volumes. Their eyes met, both holding the same emotion that, once upon a time, they both ignored for the sake of something carnal. Loki drew him towards a kiss, the movement soft compare to pumping.

“Please, tell me you are well.” Loki spoke against Tony’s lips. 

Despite the closeness, Loki’s eyes darted away. Tony sighed and abandoned his ministrations to grip the sides of Loki’s face. He needed to know this. “I am well,” he kissed Loki before he could protest. “Loki, you healed me. Remember? I am fine. Even Bruce gave me a clean bill of health.” 

Loki ducked his head away. “What if…” his voice was thick with emotions that Loki could not hide. A cold tightness gripped Tony’s heart. “Next time, I can’t help you?”

“Loki…” Steve told Tony about his and Loki’s talk slash comfort session as soon as he woke up. Loki wasn’t the type to worry over something little. “Loki,” he tugged his husband over, pulling the lithe god in his lap. “What is this about?”

Loki looked straight at him but, Tony could see the lie in his eyes before he spoke. “How am I going to trust your companions to keep you safe? How am I to know you won’t risk your life again? How am I-”

Tony silenced Loki the only way he knew how. Loki’s voice caught as Tony’s hardening cock slipped perfectly inside Loki’s warm and always inviting pussy. His god’s next words turned into groans as Tony moved him in lazy circles. 

“I am not going anywhere, babe,” he latched onto Loki’s neck so he could speak. “I have a great team, who would risk their life for me as I would them. Plus, I really doubt your brother wants to carry my body back again.” 

“How many times must I tell you?” Loki growled above him. “He is not my-” Loki moaned loudly as Tony snuck his teeth into his collarbone. “Tony!”

If Tony knew that he could give the crazy, mad god a few pecks and heavy petting to keep him immobilized, Tony might have used that trick years ago during their first encounter. The Avengers would have been in for a great surprise if they saw Iron Man making the god of mischief kneel for him in his penthouse. Tony had to suck on Loki’s neck to keep from laughing. Loki’s fingers dug into his shoulders as Tony quicken the movements, thrusting up lazily up in him. 

Loki’s head fell forward, burying his nose into his neck. “Tony…” he half whispered and half panted. “Please…”

“I am not going anywhere, Snowflake,” he promised. His hand slipped from Loki’s boney hip to press against the bundle of nerves. “How could I ever leave this perfection? How could I ever leave you?” 

Loki began to grow bold and soon Tony was staring up in dark green eyes. Without much of an effort, Loki pushed against his shoulders hard. Tony laughter soon turned into breathless groans as Loki took charged. His hand gripped the headboard as the other one braced on to bed. The god began to move so wildly, so eager. 

Tony had to grab onto his hips for dear life, making his husband’s deep thrusts with one of his own. His groans broke off into curses as Loki rode him hard. It was as if he was making sure Tony was alive. He wanted to make sure Loki knew that. 

With a growl, Tony tapped into an inhuman part of his DNA, flipping Loki onto the bed. Loki was given a second of warning before Tony yanked his legs over his shoulders. With his ass angled this way, Tony slammed his himself against that spot in Loki that made him squeal. 

“Loki,” Slam. “I am” Grunt. “Not going.” Pound. “Anywhere.”  
Tony slammed in one last time, spilling his seed throughout his god. Trigged by the warmth, Loki followed him suit. Tony panted, releasing his legs, and hovered over Loki, a hot sweat dripping down his neck. “Got it?”

Loki panted, his god’s eyes were heavy with sated hunger and still a tingle of worry. “Tony,” he sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. “That’s not it. I know you aren’t going to leave.”

The genius frowned and pulled out, giving his love enough breathing room. As is if that heated, passionate fuckfest never happened, Loki sat up. That cold grip on his heart returned when Loki began to wring his hands. All the years, Tony had known Loki, he never saw Loki looking so sheepish and worried. If there wasn’t such a heavy air between them, Tony would have thought the way Loki chewed his lip was adorable. 

“Norns forbid anyone knows about this,” he sighed, blowing a piece of fallen hair out of his face. “But, I do trust your teammates to protect you from harm. However…I can never forgive myself if you got hurt or worst…”

Tony sat closer, his voice low as if they were sharing the secret. There was no need, the floor was just for themselves and JARVIS was never a means of gossip. “Lokes,” he reached for his husband’s hand but, Loki retracted his hand back as if Tony’s touch burned. “You never seemed concern about this before. Sure, I get roughed up and bruised but, you have always healed me up and then scold me for being an idiot.”

Tony had to move his head when Loki ducked his head away again. “Well, you are an idiot.” There was a soft edge of teasing to his voice. “But…things changed. People…changed…”

As if not touching him would mean Loki would stop existing, Tony reached forward and grabbed his hands. They were clammy, cold, and shaking. “Loki…what’s wrong?” If Loki couldn’t even keep a calm composure through a lie, something was up. “Babe, speak to me.”

“You love me?”

“Of course I do but-”

“Say it.”

“I love you.” Tony said without a pause. “Tell me what’s wrong or-”

“I’m pregnant!” Loki shouted in a near screamed. The room was suddenly off kilter, Loki’s body was the only thing solid. His god let out a breath, his eyes closed as if that wasn’t the most shocking thing in the world. “And…I am not sure if it is yours.” 

“Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh Snap! Development! Please leave kudos and comments and love. And perhaps, some ideas. This story has no real flow...just does stuff.


End file.
